Shizaya
by FlamingRedRoses
Summary: "Let's try and make it work" The (my) story of how Shizuo and Izaya became a couple. Light fluff, no lemon boy x boy, NO LIKEY NO READY!


**No yaoi this time (sorry) boy x boy. I made this for my friend and I know it sucks, please be kind! *cowers in corner* please tell me if you want more stories, I also do Hetalia stories though I have none currently.**

It started with a mild interest. When he saw the boy, Izaya could only wonder how he was still alive. He had heard about him and the boy seemed normal enough to him. He wondered but only looked into it occasionally. Mild interest turned to curiosity. As he thought more about it, the more he ended up getting more curious. After curiosity came inquisition. He found himself thinking about the boy - now a man – more than he expected. But there's one more – something Izaya refused to admit, even to himself. That last stage was…obsession. The obsession came in all different forms and before long not even Izaya himself knew what it was. Love? Lust? That was what he feared most, getting too close and finding out his true feelings for him. With that on his mind, he made sure to keep his distance when they fought. If he ever got too close he might truly figure it out.

* * *

Shizuo had to figure out what the hell was going on. He actually didn't know Izaya very well but he did know that Izaya had started to act strangely. So there they were, standing in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. Several telephone poles were strewn about, and both of them were panting from the effort of trying to get a hit in at each other.

Shizuo had actually planned this. He decided to wait until it got dark, pick a fight, then pretend to give up and follow Izaya home. But first…he wanted to see if he could freak Izaya out by getting close and blocking him off. If he didn't get his answer, he would have to snoop even more.

A smirked formed on his lips as he saw that Izaya was right in front of an alleyway. Perfect. He ran towards the left, curving around so that Izaya would jump back into the alley. He skidded to a stop directly in front of him.

Izaya backed into the alley, soon realizing that it was closed off. Trapped. He had spent all that time figuring out how to keep a safe distance from Shizuo but in the end, it still failed him. Shizuo's smirk widened as he stepped towards Izaya. As he backed into the wall, Shizuo saw something he never expected to see on Izaya's face; true fear.

Izaya could feel the fear in him as easily a he could feel the cold brick behind him. Here he was. There was no escaping now. He would finally find it out; he knew the answers were in Shizuo. The only way he could figure it out was if he was close to him, face to face.

As Shizuo took the last steps toward Izaya, his smile faded. A look of horror overcame Izaya's face and he bolted past Shizuo and into the parking lot.

* * *

Izaya closed the door to his apartment and leaned against it. His breath came in puffs and he slowly slid to the floor, his legs giving up. He had finally got his answer, and he no matter how much he tried to tell himself it wasn't true, he knew that wasn't true.

* * *

Shizuo huffed and leaned against the outer wall of he apartment complex he had followed Izaya to. He recognized that look in Izaya's eyes, the look of realization. The look he knew was plastered on his face too. He also realized something that night and he hoped that Izaya might have realized the same thing.

* * *

Shizuo gently twisted the knob on apartment 307's door. It wasn't locked. He stepped inside, immediately surprised at how neat everything was. It was as if he barely lived there at all. Izaya was sprawled out of the couch muttering to himself. He was so engrossed in his thought process he didn't notice Shizuo until he was right in front of him.

Izaya pressed himself back against the couch, his face reddening.

"Wait, ah w-what? How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked." Shizuo replied coolly.

"Don't just let yourself into other people's houses!" he exclaimed, pushing himself farther back against the couch. Shizuo realized he probably wouldn't be able to tell Izaya his little revelation, so he simply opted to show him. He placed a finger underneath Izaya's chin and leaned in. As he expected, Izaya didn't flinch, he didn't push him away, he just sat. Shizuo gently brushed his lips against Izaya's own and leaned back. Izaya's face was flushed.

"I don't know what this is. I'm not exactly sure whether or not I hate you." He admitted.

"Well then, let's just try to make it work" Izaya replied.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I will give you an imaginary cookie!**


End file.
